leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Ferox the Deathless Prince (2013)
For those of you who are uncultured - Abaddon is from mythology, not from Dota 2. Just like Puck and Oberon are from Shakespeare, not Dota 2 and Sword Art Online. Seriously, it depresses me when people say I've "stolen" these '''classic' characters from some modern fiction. I bet you think Zeus is from Dota too - rather than, oh, ancient Greece.'' This champion is old and I'm in the process of redoing him. I like the general theme, but it's a bit messy at the moment. Also, some of his abilities are too similar to some of my other suggestions (or rather, some of my newer champions were inspired by Abaddon) - and I hate having champions who share abilities (personal peeve). The general theme was AD Kassadin. AD Kassadin is fun as hell in Dominion, but it'd be nice if there was a legitimate "AD Kassadin". |date = |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 70 |hp = |resource = Charge |mana = 100 |damage= |range = 125 |armor = |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = |healthregen = |manaregen = |speed = 340 }} 'Abaddon, the Destroyer ' is a custom champion in League of Legends. Please refer to the "Original Kit" below. Feel free to propose ideas for the in-progress kit. Abilities Abaddon does not utilize mana, and instead uses a secondary resource called Charge. Charge beings at 0 and caps at 100. Charge does not generate or deplete passively, and is used solely by his Hyperdrive ability. Standard= Abaddon deals physical damage to enemies in a cone and slows their movement speed by 80% for 2 seconds. The slow decays the duration. If Power Siphon damages an enemy champion, Abaddon steals some of their attack damage for 6 seconds. |leveling= 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 |cooldown= 8 seconds |cost=No cost |costtype= |range=650 }} Abaddon becomes impervious to magic damage for 3 seconds and deals magic damage to enemies whenever they damage him. |leveling= 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 |cooldown= 10 seconds |cost=No cost |costtype= }} This ability doesn't really suit his kit any more, but its strengths perhaps outweight removing it. Perhaps making it ignore crowd control instead of magic damage would be more appropriate for a melee carry. Abaddon's basic attacks generate charge. |description2= Abaddon blinks to the target location, dealing area damage. Hyperdrive deals 1% increased damage and has 1% increased range for every point of charge. |leveling= 2 / 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 per attack |leveling2= 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 120 / 170 / 220 / 270 / 320 |range=550 to 1100 |cooldown=10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |cost=100% |costtype=charge }} Upon taking lethal damage, Abaddon is reborn in wretched form with a percentage of his total health. |leveling= 50 / 75 / 100 % }} While in this form, Abaddon's health decays every second. Abaddon's torment ravages nearby enemies, also claiming a percentage of their maximum health each second. |leveling= 2.5 % of maximum health 3 / 4 / 5 |description2= Abaddon's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. |leveling2= 30 / 50 / 60 |cooldown= |range= |cost= |costtype= }} }} |-| Details= Ask questions if anything isn't clear. ; Havoc * The bonus attack speed stacks up to the hard cap on attack speed, which is 2.5. ** For existing melee carries, this takes approximately 220-240% attack speed at level 18. This requires dealing 2200-2400 damage. * Attacks against non-champions will refresh the current bonus (only updating it if the attack would provide more attack speed). As such, it is possible to ramp up the attack speed on champions and then maintain it against champions. ; Power Siphon * If Abaddon hits 5 enemy champions, he will gain 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 bonus attack damage for 6 seconds. ** This is the strongest attack damage steroid among melee carries. The second strongest is 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 on . ** This strongest attack damage steroids regardless of class are 300 from and +40% from . * The attack damage reduction against an enemy will not stack. ; Arcane Barrier * ; Hyperdrive * Hyperdrive can be cast at 0 charge. ; Descension * Guardian Angel and Chrono Shift will trigger before Descension. * Killing Abaddon in his standard form does not grant a kill credit. You must kill him in his Retribution form. * The transformation has a brief animation, similar to . ** Abaddon is considered "in stasis" during the transformation. * The transformation will remove all debuffs from Abaddon, similar to . ; Retribution * Guardian Angel will not trigger on Abaddon in this form. * Chrono Shift cannot target Abaddon in this form. * Similar to , Abaddon can maintain his ultimate indefinitely under the correct conditions. * It is possible to die in this form without granting your opponent gold. Kill credit does not automatically go to the person who triggered Descension, nor will they automatically get an assist. Original Kit Abaddon does not use mana. Instead, he uses a unique secondary resource: Arcane Energy. Abaddon can store a maximum of 120 + (20 x level) arcane energy. Arcane energy is only gained via Abaddon's Power Siphon, and is only consumed by his Hyperdrive ability - it does not deplete or generate passively. Abaddon's basic attack deal bonus magic damage plus 4% of his current arcane energy. |description2= Abaddon binds himself to the target enemy for 3 seconds, striking them 6 times at 0.5 second intervals. Each strike applies on-hit effects. Abaddon cannot be targeted by his target for the duration. |leveling= 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 |leveling2= 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 |cooldown=8 seconds |cost=No cost |costtype= |range=185 }} Abaddon becomes impervious to magic damage for the next 3 seconds and returns magic damage whenever he takes damage from an ability. While active, Power Siphon stores 100% of the mitigated magic damage. |leveling= 30 / 50 / 70 / 90 / 110 |cooldown=12 second |cost=No cost |costtype= }} Abaddon consumes an amount of arcane energy to blink to a nearby location, dealing magic damage and briefly silencing surrounding enemies for 1.25 seconds. |leveling= 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 185 |range=700 |cooldown=6 seconds |cost=20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 |costtype=arcane energy }} Upon dying, Abaddon becomes engulfed in flame, manifesting as a wretched being. This transformation restores a percentage of his health. While in this form, Abaddon gains a new ultimate ability: Retribution. |leveling= 50 / 75 / 100 % }} Abaddon and nearby enemies take magic damage equal to a percentage of their maximum health every second. |leveling= 3 / 4 / 5 % |description2= Abaddon unleashes a barrage of flame that damages all enemies in a line for physical damage plus a percentage of their maximum health. |leveling2= 100 / 175 / 200 + 3 / 4 / 5 |cooldown=2 |range=900 |cost=No cost |costtype= }} }} * "Bind" is a form of self-cc that causes Abaddon to follow his target - like the reverse of . Abaddon is considered to be channeling for the duration of the ability, and can be disabled to end the effect early. Yes, these icons are from DotA 2. I'm sorry I have like 30 champion suggestions and have exhausted all the decent icons League of Legends have to offer.